Talk:Conqueror
This misses one Conqueror on PC! True Conqueror (Rank 12). I am not quite certain how I triggered him, but I'd say it had something to do with defeating the Enlightened Conqueror in Lavafender and completing All Union of the Golden Chalice tasks, Things Unchangeable, and defeating all boss monsters in guild tasks, ie. Enlightened Seven, Lost Remnant, Jhana Royals, Fiery Gates, Idols, etc. I have no idea how much HP he had but it was a hell of a lot way more than the 2000000HP that rank 8 has, took about 17-18 turns to defeat him with weapon arts, unique arts and arcanas. This was at BR123 with 5 unions, he is tough but not impossible to beat. Beat him first try, he'll sometimes do Animalcule two turns in a row which is a bitch! The bonus for fighting rank 12 on new game is receiving ~12400000g when you start. Mikeyakame 07:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) : It may have to do with completing all Union of the Golden Chalice tasks, since I haven't done so but I beat Lavafender's conqueror, the Idols in Darken forest, the seven in the catacombs, cyclops standard model, the jhana royals, the eldritch dragon in fornstrand, demigod, the lost remnant and the fiery gates, got the Things Unchangeable quest, and still fought the True Conqueror Rank 8 (PC Hard Mode). Fedejico 19:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'm playing through on Hard this time and clearing out the Ancient Ruins now, then Underwalt. I'll post more info once I figure it out! :I've done all tasks for all three guilds (which means all DLC got beaten as well), got Things Unchangeable, and am still getting the True Conqueror Rank 8. Things that may have influenced this: I hired Roberto (maybe you can get Things Unchangeable, but not Conqueror Rank 12, if you don't side with Ophelia all the time), haven't got rank S in all trade areas (because there's one item in Malliem's Shop in Baaluk that still doesn't show), and haven't entered all optional areas (for instance, I have Blackdale Second Entrance in the world map, but it is still flagged as "New!"). Fedejico 22:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I got Rank8 on PC. I did all the guild tasks, and all the quests (except Hatred's End - I sided with Roberto); I hired all the leaders with descriptions; I opened up every location; I didn't maximise all leaders (where you talk to them with the red bubble several times). 11:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I got Rank 8 this time around on Hard with Dream's Edge + Sage's Stone, but didn't get Ophelia's Sword from At Hatreds Edge quest which I got the previous time through. That is the only difference I can think of between plays, perhaps Ophelia's Sword is the key to unlocking Rank 12 Conqueror.Mikeyakame 14:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Are you sure when you targed the Conqureror it said Rank 12? I fought Rank 8 AC in PC hard mode at BR 122 and he has about 4 Mil HP. I think it's just hp scaling with BR and no really Rank 12. The gold when you start new game is not a valid proof. I started my new game with 15+ mil gold on killing Rank 8 AC in hard mode with cleared 2 save game. In the hard mode play through I also started with 13+ mil gold killing Rank 8 AC on normal. *I concur. Starting gold is not proof of anything. There are more variables involved than just the rank of conqueror defeated. It would help if you stated under what conditions you spawned the rank 12 conqueror on the table below. -Corban1177 21:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: I'm positive it said Rank 12 :) Because I'd never seen it before! It seems this game has some weird criteria for unlocking certain things. Wish I hadn't overwritten my saved game just before the sacred lands doors! Mikeyakame 12:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Could it be that certain special items are required, such as Ophelia's Sword, the Ancient Scabbard, and maybe something else? What is Ophelia's Sword good for, anyway? Fedejico 19:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) It's possible since I didnt do At Hatred's Edge this time round, and I finally beat White Conqueror and got sages stone from Union of Golden Chalice, beat The Lost Remnant too. Went to the sacred lands and only got True Conqueror Rank 8! Took me over 70 tries to beat White Conqueror, but finally found a good setup for him and even with them its all luck really. The first turn determines how the rest of the fight will turn out. I found blocking all the arts i didn't want coming up from my party members helped the most, so first turn I would get Mixed Message lower morale command with Jager's union and Irina/Rush's unions would both get Give Defensive Support commands and flank him for healing the damage from his attacks. I found the trick is keeping them all alive as long as possible, and keeping morale as high as you can. Cachexia isn't needed at all, it just handicaps the fight for the lazy :) I didn't even have one unit with Cachexia in my party and though it might have been a little easier not having to recover from his EoT attacks, Mixed Message + Wards (Orphic Ward/Protection/Cheer) + Second Chance/Kiss Of Life/Rejuvenating Water are really all you need to beat him, and a lot of luck. If morale is kept above half most of the time he won't do an EoT AoE attack every turn, he will do it every 2 or 3 instead. Took me 10-12 turns to beat him, since half of the turns are spent recovering from the massive damage he issues. Mikeyakame 12:30, 19 May 2009 (UTC) . I finally got around to finish all guild quest. Went to kill Conqueror again at BR 151. He is still Rank 8 and this time I wrote down all dmg each turn and added up. He has 2 mil hp. So the one I killed at 122 BR should be 2 mil as well, not 4 mil. I can see it taking 17-18 turns unless you were able to get into a good amount of 3-400K WA before he goes Savage 3. It took me 9 turns to kill him with 4 combat union 255 Atk in Trident and several leader with max str + Pyramid 2 Union 234 Myst atk + Wyngale at 230 int. Data Table Here's a data table with the possible relevant info from above. Some other things that might influence the outcome may be the resolution of Emotions (which items you end up with), since the Ancient Scabbard seems to not actually be useless after all. -Corban1177 18:52, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I did kill EC, didn't finish all guild quest. Edit: Updated my data Mikeyakame 08:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I assume the last row reflects the data I gave before, so I added my BR (133) and my times cleared counter (1). Fedejico 11:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Another possibility occurs to me. Did you fight Rank 8 Conqueror on your first playthrough Mikeyakame? Then the requirement might be something along the lines of "previously fought rank 8 Conqueror on this difficulty level." -Corban1177 17:00, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Actually no I fought Rank 4 or whatever he is called the first time through. I didn't know about the wiki back then, and missed a few quests inbetween plot points. I just beat Rank 8 on Hard Mode at BR110 on 3rd time through, and he had probably a little less than 2,000,000HP since it didn't take me more than 10 or so turns to beat him. He also didn't use nearly as many heavy AoE arts as the Rank 12 I fought in Normal Mode, which would do Animalcule, skip a turn, Animalcule, skip a turn, Crimson Flare..etc. He took a good 20 turns to beat, due to sheer amount of HP alone. I was doing roughly same damage per turn this time around, 150-250k on average, some turns 4-500k, then other turns reviving/healing after EoT art. The Rank 8 even on Hard Mode was ridiculously easy, I'd never fought him before so I expected a longer fight! White conqueror on hard mode is still the best battle of the game though. On a side note with 3 times cleared, I started with ~ 21,380,000G. So I now understand how starting G formula works. It is as simple as this. Beating Rank 4/Basic Conqueror = ~3.7M G, Beating Rank8/12 = ~8.4M G. On new game+, starting G = Previous starting G + conqueror rank G bonus. ~21,380,000 = 3,700,000 (end game1) + 8,400,000 (end game2) + 8,400,000 (end game3) So if you beat Rank 8/12 first time for 3 games, on fourth play you'd have 4.7M gold more on top of that.Mikeyakame 21:17, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think gold has anything to do with what rank Conqueror you kill or only partly effect it. I killed Rank 8 AC again at 134 BR and I started the new game with 31+ Mil gold instead of 15+. Since both time I killed the same rank AC, other factors must effect the gold you get in the new game far more then what rank Conqueror you kill. I think the gold you get in New Game is more effected by how much gold you earned in the current play through. I captured and sold a ton of AR mobs from 122 to 134 and sitting close to 26 Mil gold. So, only 2 likely possibilities: either need (Ophelia's Sword + Dream's Edge) and/or New Game+ Normal Mode. -Corban1177 22:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : EDIT: I've just improved my trade rank (I can see all wares in all merchants in all cities) and am still getting rank 8. Corban, are you positive the gold bonuses don't stack? I've always wondered why the new game mode was named Game+; a mode in which difficulty & rewards are cumulative would explain that weird name. Could it be that the Conqueror's Rank is the sum of its current rank and all those you fought before in that mode (normal/hard)? Mikeyakame had fought rank 4 the first time, and in his second time in normal mode he fulfilled all the requisites to get Rank 8, so 4+8 = 12. That would be nice indeed, since going for all guild quests on each playthrough is a chore, especially spawning rares. Fedejico 22:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Too many factors that are hidden and don't make sense in this game, then again wouldn't be a Square Enix game if everything was black and white, and had solid logic behind it. How did you get Rank S in trade goods? I haven't figured that out yet, I finish with 1 unavailable slot in merchant shops and before you mentioned Trade Rank I thought nothing of it, but now you mentioned it it's got my curiosity going. I haven't enjoyed a game this much in a long time, actually I can't remember the last time I played any game through more than once recently, most games I've played in the last 5yrs lose their charm way before I even finish them, by the end of the game I'm just glad the punishment is over, and the chapter is closed. Actually last game I enjoyed this much was probably FFVII on PS2 in 2000?Mikeyakame 07:21, 20 May 2009 (UTC) For trade rank see Trade Goods. - Merthos 07:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Can someone confirm the Conqueror Rank doesn't stack between playthroughs in the same difficulty mode (normal/hard)? Like, has someone fought the True Conqueror Rank 8 two times in normal mode, or two times in Hard mode? Fedejico 13:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Considering I didn't even know a Rank 12 existed until I came across him, there isn't much hope for anybody else encountering him it seems. If this wiki doesn't give step by step guide to unlocking Rank 12 you can be guaranteed none but a spare few will ever actually encounter him or believe the truth of his existence. If I hadn't seen it myself I'd probably label it as folk lore, and move on. IMHO the main difference between Rank 8 and 12 was his HP and the EoT art frequency / rank. Art rank and EoT frequency was much closer to fighting EC in normal mode, but with 8x the HP (if EC has ~500k HP, if not, then ~3.5-4M / EC HP in normal.) I guess that is what made it worth mentioning, otherwise I wouldn't have even posted about it. I'd like to figure out how I unlocked him because as it stands I fought him and have no clue as to how I do it again, and nobody else even knew of his existence. We need a Square Enix developer's valued input on the matter, who knows what else they have hidden that can only be unlocked accidentally. Mikeyakame 13:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, it would make total sense if Ophelia's Sword (hence At Hatred's End) was required. The story has the Conqueror gathering remnants: the Valeria Heart and the one in Fornstrand (the Seven cutscene) are just two that are taken under the players' noses, but the story hints he was after the Schiavona (Wagram works for the Conqueror, and Wagram was trying to talk Irina into binding the Schiavona at Blackdale) and evidently it were the Conqueror's people who took the Seal (Brimuslabus) from Baaluk (with a little help from Leshau). If you side with Ophelia, after At Hatred's End the story says the Blue Elf has been taken, which would in fact make the Conqueror stronger, as do the Tao-Tie, the Valeria Heart or the Seal. Fedejico 20:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Mate, I completely forgot about the Blue Elf being seized when you go down the revenge path. The theory you've come up with actually makes perfect sense for the outcome too. I'm doing the revenge path on this play through, so I'll confirm what the end result is in a couple of weeks if I have enough time to complete all the guild tasks by then. Where was the Tao-Tie seized from? Is that the remnant they bind from Fornstrand? It'd be even more interesting if he uses the Blue Elf during the rank 12 battle, much like he does the Tao-Tie, Brimuslabus, and Valeria Heart in his different attacks. I didn't take a great deal of notice with his attacks, but I'm sure he used at least one that wasn't used with Rank 8, whether or not they were also used by EC I don't remember. From what I understand the Blue Elf is a remnant with ward abilities which could explain the much greater HP I experienced, which at the least makes him more resilient to damage. Mikeyakame 04:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) That has nothing to do with it. The remnants determine what abilities Conqueror will use. If you did not do War of A Thousand Years quest, Conqueror will have access to Tao-Tie (Baltarossa). If you didn't get Lobe Omen, Conqueror can summon it. If you didn't get Namul Niram, Conqueror will summon that. If you didn't finish Into the Abyss quest line, Conqueror will have Delta Vector. If you finished At Hatred's End quest, then Conqueror gains Abyssal Gate (from Blue Elf). If you finished frustrations, Conqueror gains Seal (From Brimuslabus). Finishing all quest (including Hatred's End) will yield Conqueror unable to do Tao-Tie, Lobe Omen, Namul Niram, Delta V and able to do Abyssal Gate and Seal. On a side note, after a couple of plays through the game did the hidden meaning and subtle hints in the plot line/cutscenes about Rush's origins become clear to you? This is what I made of them. * The cutscene where Rush first enters the sacred lands and the boat triggers a memory, the Conqueror tells him to remember back and he has a flashback, then his mother comes. Well what this says to me is that boat represents the moment when Rush as a baby first became bound to the warden/guardian remnant within him. He is drawn to it but he doesn't know why, then when his mother displays her love towards him the remnant once again becomes suppressed by the innocence of a child. * The conqueror mentions over the story line about Rush awakening and he doesn't understand what he means by that. Then there is the cutscene after you defeat the Ala Melvilana Synthesis remnant from the Final Fortress that was freed by the Conqueror and bound itself to Duke Hermeien. The conqueror explains that this was a test to see what the result of freeing bound remnants would have on humans, and Hermeien being both corrupt and impure was consumed by the Remnant bringing out his true nature. This says to me, the result of a Remnant binding with a human is the form of it's inner most desires and emotions. So basically Rush was first bound on one of his parents trips to the Sacred Lands, and due to both the innocence of a child and having the blood of Marion Marshall, which resulted in him retaining his human soul, the Guardian Remnant becoming Dormant, and his innocence/purity protected him by forgetting all the memories that could one day be the key to that Remnant awakening from within. * The conqueror says later on in the plot that when the original one given the role to overlook and protect the Remnants had long forgotten his role, he had awakened to act in his place. The guardian remnant within Rush, was the original one given the role of both protecting the Remnants, and ensuring that those who coexisted with the Remnants did not utilize them for their own benefits. * When Rush first has a moment of awakening during the Athlum invasion by the Conqueror, he acts subconsciously to protect his friends from the Conqueror's actions by releasing Marion's Blessing to awaken the extremely power guardian remnant within. His pure heart and good intent overwhelm the destructive force of this warden Remnant, and are the only things which keep the Remnant from unleashing destruction and taking his soul. At this point he is yet to be able to unleash his real powers since subconsciously he knows he is yet to develop a strong enough force to be able to remain in control of his actions. * After the credits, Rush and the Conqueror are talking and Conqueror says what are you going to do now? Rush says I'm going back they are waiting for me. This is confusing for most, but after a couple of times It made sense. Rush has fully awoken at this point, but due to the path he chose, and along that path all the good he did and strong bonds he formed, he was able to see what the Conqueror never could or had never experienced, and his humanity became the safeguard for the powers the Remnant within held. Rush & Conqueror were never enemies in their previous forms as both their roles were the same. They were guardians of Remnants, the ying and yang. Rush is the most powerful of the two, with the ability to completely destroy all Remnants or bind them, but Rush walking a different path because of his blood and his experiences, made the guarding Remnant within see things in a different light. Marion's Blessing played a huge role in the change of path he took, as it appears that while the original intent of releasing the remnants from those who sought to exploit them, it bound itself without knowing that once bound it would be powerless and unable to perform it's duty. With no means of escape or control, it just lay idle and with nothing it could do other than take it all, it slowly changed the way it saw humans and realized that in some of them there was good and they could be trusted. Something along those lines basically anyway. Basically Rush's Remnant is the guardian of all remnants, with the power to completely destroy any being. To safeguard this power he had no human form, and was only able to bind himself to a child who was innocent and without impurity. This was to make sure he would live amongst humans, and use his accumulation of experiences until the moment he awakened as an impartial bias to make his final decision when the time came. The Conqueror as a Remnant with a human form acted as a fall back in case Rush's Remnant was ever unable to complete his role with full impartiality or something prevented him from doing so. He only has the power to bind and release Remnants, and if it came down to it and he could not release the bind on Rush's inner Remnant he would protect the Remnants by any means, even at the cost of humanity. Both with god-like powers, but Rush unable to use them without being bound, and the Conqueror unable to destroy Rush. Mikeyakame 05:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Whoa... Tasche 09:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Conqueror Rank Ok so I've confirmed Rank 8 requires Dream's Edge to trigger. I'll confirm Rank 12 requirements once I defeat Enlightened Conqueror, which is the last Union of the Golden Chalice task I have left. I'm pretty sure it is Dream's edge + reward for completing guild tasks! Enlightened Conqueror is ridiculously hard on Hard Mode, so might take some ranking up to beat him still, I'm only at BR 107, but defeated all except White Conqueror & Lost Remnant. : Which reward do you get for completing guild tasks? I mean, I completed all tasks from all 3 guilds and didn't get any special item of any other kind of reward. : Just in case it is of any help, I'll relate my experience with The Enlightened Conqueror in hard mode. The E. Conqueror in hard mode (BR 120 and above) can kill a full health 4-unit union at anything less than 50% morale with his EoT War God art, even with average union defence & mystic defence over 120. He's way harder than the Lost. What I did to beat him was having strong psionics melee fighters (i. e., they knew mixed message) and used the "Lower their morale!" command, which has melee unions use combat arts, so turn after turn I lowered the Conqueror's morale. Having a flanking union using cachexia (plus other three Cachexia units - Rush, Yuniver, Zolean), and a "give deffensive support!" union ensured no one went down almost until the end. Even then I needed about 4 tries with that setup. I also had Nora (equipped with Flachonelle) in my support union, and Blocter with Wonder Bangle in my flanking union (which had Baulson and Gaou -his eye cream heals for 4.000-5.000 hp- for healing duty, plus the Duke of Ghor for carnage). The E. C. may follow Animalcule with War God, a dire scenario that requires both quick recover and heavy morale control in the same turn. Fedejico 12:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :: I must be thinking of Sage's Stone. Which is rewarded from E.C. :: I managed to get E.C down to red flashing health at BR 106 with 5 unions, he uses EoT arts way too often and it appears he uses them when you have more than certain health or unions alive. I get slammed with them nearly every turn, spare the occasional turn when he uses an Animalcule, Tao Tie Conqueror IV, or Abyssal Gate when it gives a recovery turn! :: It's all luck of the draw mostly on first few turns, if you get the right commands it turns the tables quickly and if you don't you get eaten alive! Rejuvenating Water can be a life saver, for both health and full AP to pull off Weapon Arts next turn. My problem is at the moment I don't have sufficient health in a couple of unions to withstand his EoT/AoE attacks. Fatal Eclipse requires at least 6000hp to take the damage at full morale! I don't really use cachexia much as I find it sorta useless for the most part. Mixed Message I have on Rush/Jager which is extremely useful, and have at least 10 party members with psionics (addle/bluff), and probably 5 or 6 with wards. I have at least 6 or 7 members with Purple weapon arts which come in handy too. I'm using the following parties with formations: :: 1. Formation: Pyramid II, Members (1-5): David, Caedmon, Pagus, Darien, Snievan, HP: 9999 :: 2. Formation: Rune Ring III, Members (1-5): Rush, Ludope, Torgal, Yuniver, Nora, HP: 9927 :: 3. Formation: Church Bell II, Members (1-3): Irina, Blocter, Khrynia, HP: 5048 :: 4. Formation: Trident, Members (1-3): Duke of Ghor, Glenys, Zuido, HP: 7308 :: 5. Formation: Trident, Members (1-2): Jager, Emmy, HP: 5528 :: Going to play with them some more. ::: None of my generals haven't even learnt Rejuvenating Water in my Hard Mode playthrough, but could beat anything at BR 130. My unions were: ::: Counteroffensive II Duke of Ghor (Bilqis virtutis +3), Gaou (Obsidian Virtutis +3), Blocter (Shielding Executioner +3, Wonder Bangle), Baulson (Fafnirsbane) ::: Chariot II Legenday Ninja Emmy (Nightbloom Virtutis +2, Shielding Bluesteel +3), Jager (Shielding Glaive +3; had 192 strength), Roberto (Frostblade Virtutis +3, had 44 starting AP due to class + weapon), Warrior Jorgen (Blackbeak +2, Blackbeak +1) ::: Warhorse David (superlative bluesteel +2, superlative shield +3, Cerulean Rain), Torgal (gremory dominus +2), Caedmon (final weapon -Buer dominus?- for balanced tree, +2 bonus), Loki (superlative scythe +3, Cachexia), Nora (Superlative Blackjack +4, Flachonelle). ::: Catapult III with Legendary Commander Rush (Schiavona Virtutis +3, Rubber Soul), Thaumaturge Pagus (Ama-gi virtutis +2), Zolean (Emperor's blade, the one that yields Sanguine Blossom WA), Yuniver (Ousterlance +3, lousy weapon), Maddox (enchanted wand, whatever the name is). ::: All unions had >9999 hp, and >99 AP (Emmy's union had 121 starting AP; Rush about 140 AP). That setup yields awesome healing capabilites (all unions had kiss of life & resurrection item arts, plus two of them were immune to silence) and offers great morale control, since the Duke knows psionics, same as Jager, and the others go Combat arts on a "Lower their morale!" command. Fedejico 14:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) EC is not to hard if you use Cachexia. I have 5 union set up (4 combat, 1 Mystic) with full 9999 hp on all unions. All combat union in Trident with 255 Atk, mystic in Pyramid II with 3 Cachexia and 4 remedy casters. I killed EC in 3 rounds without him even getting a chance to go into Savage 3. 3rd round I spammed unique art + weapon art that each do 450K +. The only turn EC manage to get off an aoe was first turn when he Fatal Eclipsed. I was at high morale after turn 1 because I had a summon(Lobe Omen) and was able to do 2 rear assault with 2 Ninja leaders (Emmy and Rush) + Rousing Flare V from traps. I killed him at BR 91. : Normal mode, or Hard mode? Fedejico 14:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hard Mode. EC only has much lower hp then AC. I am working on getting Rush to Ordainer class. After I will finish guild tasks to verify Rank 12 AC. I still doubt he exists. :: Mine. :: David (Goddess Wristlet + Kelpie's Blessing, Enchanted Bluesteel + Superlative Targe, Cerulean Rain), Caedmon (Buer Dominus?), Pagus (Leanne Sidhes Devotion, Superlative Wand, Daisy Chain), Darien (Devils Fork + 3), Snievan (Rhongomynad Artis), :: Legendary Commander Rush (Leanne Sidhes Devotion + Liafort, Shielding Hawkwind + Enchanted Soulshield, Hawkarang + Soulshield), Ludope (Dverg Artis), Torgal (Gremory Dominus), Yuniver (Optimal Naginata), Nora (Flachionelle, Shielding Blackjack + 3, Double Down) :: Irina (Nightbloom Virtutis + 2, Dual Snowpetal w/ Khrynia Assist), Blocter (Fellwyrm + 2), Khrynia (Superlative Demonblade + Witchs Seal, Demonsblow) :: Duke of Ghor (Bilqis Virtutis + 2, Bel'Kwinith's Fury), Glenys (Parrying Tatarachi), Zuido (Somberblade Artis) :: Jager (Schiavona Virtutis, Schiavona), Emmy (Bluesteel + Bluesteel) :: Arcana: David - Rejuvenating Water III + Blackout V, Rush - Rejuvenating Water III + Blackout + Whiteout + Fatal Eclipse IIIMikeyakame 14:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I got a Rank 7 Conqueror in normal mode finishing him at BR 106. Moved to Talk * The True Conqueror (Rank 12) - PC only - requires Dream's Edge + Sage's Stone + Ophelia's Sword?? (Only difference between this play and previous play, unverified though)- reward for New Game: Same as Rank 8, 8.4M G or so. New Game G bonus is compounded for number of times cleared, [ Game1_Reward + Game2_Reward + GameN Reward... ], If you beat basic first game, rank8/12 second, then third play through you would start with ~12.1M G. On fourth play I started with 21.38M g, which is basic conqueror (3.7M G) game 1, rank 12 game 2 (8.4M G), rank 8 game 3, (8.4M G). Sarmu 02:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) During my first playthrough, I happened to get rank 5 Conqueror.... do you reckon there will be ranks 2, 3, 4, etc?. I only completed some quests (I completed a lot of quests, but not all of them). On BR 50, Rank 5 Conqueror, Roeas had 115949 HP. Castanea had 163772. The Conqueror himself had 661410 HP. If so, should there be separate pages for each of the ranks? --HybridDragoness 06:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There are 8 ranks of him. The only difference is their hit points, their arts are exactly the same as are everything else. This signature was complements of the chef! 10:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? I checked the Wiki entry for Absolute Conqueror, and it just said stuff like "Savage". Either that's not specific enough, or Rank 6's Savage 3 is better than the Absolute Conqueror's... or I'm missing something. (As I often do) 09:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Dark_wizzie How do I know what Rank for Conqueror that I have? This may sound insanely stupid, but how do I? I did alot of quests but skipped a few... I'm on Xbox, but I'd also like to know how to figure this out on PC for when I move onto PC gaming later on. Guild tasks don't have anything to do with this, right? Thank you! 17:50, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Dark_wizzie : Guild tasks don't affect The Conqueror's rank. You can see the Rank in his name if the text is switched to display Japanese (don't know about the other languages) on the PC version. As for the quests... I'm not exactly sure. I know that if you complete everything but "Things Unchangeable" results in a Rank 7 fight. The JP guide states that completing specific quests or fighting a certain number of battles will earn you a certain rank, but there are a few mistakes in the book. You can probably guess based on how many quests you've already done. :Those are the conditions the book stated. Hope this is helpful. Zephyr135 23:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I suppose there is no way to tell if I've fought over 1500 battle, eh? :( Well, I've level grinded to around 128 BR, maybe I'll hit that number by 135 BR, where the Conqueror beasts up a little. But some guy said earlier that a higher rank Conqueror only means that he has more hp... I'm just bored because I can't find a challenging enemy to fight anymore :p Forgive me for my rambling. 09:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC)Dark_wizzie EoT patterns Best if I posted both versions in the same spot...? Both don't have At Hatred's End completed, so that will have to wait until I get there. Based on the PC because I'm nowhere that point on the X360. Should be the same though, but with Abyssal Gate in there somewhere. "a" is the turn he reinforces or when he suddenly uses something different. Rank 5 observations: * before Savage (Fatal Eclipse/Blackout/Crimson Flare turn of reinforcing): :* Animacule - 9n+4+a :* Blackout/Whiteout alternating - 9n+8+a * after hitting 30%, uses War God at the end of the turn: :* Animalcule - 12n+a :* War God - 12n+4+a :* Whiteout - 12n+8+a (miscalculated on the other Talk page, will change) Rank 8 observations: * before Savage (Fatal Eclipse/Crimson Flare turn of reinforcing): :* Fatal Eclipse - 8n + a :* Animalcule - 8n + 4 +a * after hitting 20% (War God): :* Fatal Eclipse - 12n + a :* Animalcule - 12n + 4 + a :* War God - 12n + 8 + a Will add more later. Zephyr 17:56, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Rank 3 this time (didn't look at Rank 1 yet) * before Savage (Fatal Eclipse/Blackout/Crimson Flare turn of reinforcing): :* Blackout/Whiteout alternating - 10n+a :* Delta-Petra - 10n+3+a :* Animalcule - 10n+5+a * after hitting 30%, uses War God at the end of the turn: :* Whiteout - 12n+a :* Deltra-Petra - 12n+2+a :* Animalcule - 12n+4+a :* Tao Tie - 12n+6+a :* War God - 12n+8+a Still at it... Zephyr 22:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC)